This invention relates to reliably and easily preventing undesired separation of the mating portions of communications systems cable connectors. Specifically, this invention relates to securing mating electrical cable connectors to one another with ease through the use of a universal adaptor characterized by minimal cost.
A problem instant to the use of presently available cable connectors for establishing electrical connections between the conductors of a pair of multi-conductor communications cables resides in the fact that the connectors may disengage while in service. The prior art discloses numerous methods to alleviate this problem. Thus, for example, some cable connectors are manufactured and designed so that they snap together. Other previously employed methods of fastening cable connectors together involve the use of bail hooks, springs or similar devices. Also, many cable connectors are provided with threaded fittings whereby the male and female connectors may be joined together by means of bolts.
While the prior art demonstrates various methods of securing mating cable connectors together, these prior methods all have one or more deficiencies. Thus, by way of example, those prior art connectors which are manufactured so as to be self-fastening cannot be employed with non-compatible connectors and thus their usefulness is limited. Further, the joining and disconnecting of prior art cable connectors, particularly those that are bolted together, is a time consuming and thus expensive procedure. Additionally, the prior art securing techniques do not aid in identifying specific cables, this being a particular problem when the cables are located in a crowded environment.